


The Great Birthday Heist

by Nokomis



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: August prompt fill, Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Kid Jason Todd, Kid Stephanie Brown, Steph and Jason meet as kids, Tumblr: fyeahjaysteph, brief references to canonical child abuse, it goes about as well as you'd imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: Stephanie Brown, age 6, didn’t want to come to this kid Jason’s birthday party, especially since she figured out it was just a front for their dads to discuss crime. She’s especially cranky about the fact that her dad made her give her favorite new stuffed animal as a gift and plans a one-girl heist to get it back.Then a dozen-odd years later, they meet again.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Comments: 36
Kudos: 309





	1. The Great Birthday Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fyeahjaysteph August prompt, Happy Birthday! Huge thanks to Rainpuddle for the beta. ♥
> 
> (The second part, flashing forward to current times, is mostly written and will be posted soon.)

Steph was playing in her room, attempting to do a headstand while balancing her three stuffed dinosaurs on her feet when her dad barged in, startling her. She fell over, dinosaurs scattering around her.

“Come on, kid, we’re going to a birthday party.”

Steph blinked at him. He’d been home from jail for almost four months this time, but he hadn’t really done much with her in that time. Picked her up from school that time the school bus broke down, and sometimes made dinner when Mom wasn’t up for it, but mostly they kept to themselves.

“Whose birthday?” Steph scrunched up her nose. She went to the summer daycare program at school while her mom was at work, but no one in her class had said anything about a party, and how would her dad know about that anyway? He didn’t talk to any of the parents. 

“A buddy of mine’s kid,” her dad replied. “Come on, get your shoes.”

“Are we getting them a present?” Steph asked. Her sixth birthday had been last week, and it had been awesome. Four whole kids had shown up for cake and ice cream, and they’d brought presents. That’s where the dinosaurs had come from -- she had been talking about them at recess all week, and she’d gotten _three_ for her birthday. 

“Oh, shit, yeah.” Her dad reached down and picked up one of the dinosaurs -- the t-rex. She’d named it Rexy, and it was her favorite. “This still has the tags. We’ll take this.”

“But--” Steph could feel her eyes welling up, but she refused to cry. She was a big girl now. 

“Wrap the damn thing and come on,” her dad said. “We’re late.”

He didn’t even care that he was making her give away her favorite present. Steph got her shoes and followed, silent but fuming.

*

The birthday party was being held in a tiny park in a different part of Gotham than where Steph lived. The park had some grass and a few old trees, so it was shady, but there were only two swings and a slide that was made of the kind of metal that got burning hot in the sun. Steph scowled and tugged at her dad’s arm. 

“What?” he said, irritated.

“This looks dumb,” Steph said. There weren’t any balloons or anything. There was a cake, a little lopsided but covered in strawberry icing, and some streamers taped to a concrete picnic table. A few presents sat beside the table, and her dad dropped Rexy, shoved into a purple gift bag left over from Steph’s party, with the others.

There weren’t very many kids. A few boys a little older than her, that was it. Most of the people at the party were grownups, and her dad immediately pushed her towards the other kids and went over to the grownups.

She could tell by their tone that they were like her dad. They didn’t talk like her teachers did, gentle and using kind words. They were using the kinds of words that had gotten Steph in trouble last year in kindergarten and her mom had had to come in and talk to the principal.

Steph approached the boys. 

“Who’re you?” said the one in a red t-shirt. His dak hair was messy but he looked friendly enough, and there was a Justice League birthday sticker on his shirt.

“Stephanie,” she replied. “Is this your party? My dad made me come.” She pointed to her dad, who was now the center of attention with the adults. She didn’t recognize any of the other men, but they all had the gruff look of the guys her dad sometimes hired when he was about to _make a big move_ , as he said.

“Yeah,” he said, then another boy ran up, tugged at his arm and said, “Jason! We found the ball!”

Jason gave her a little wave then followed the other kids. The ball was a dirt-smeared kickball, and the four boys began to play a version of kickball that Steph had seen the older kids play on the playground at school. None of them invited her to play, and she could see that she would make the teams uneven, and besides she didn’t even know them or _want_ to know them, because this stupid Jason kid was going to get her Rexy and there was nothing she could do about it.

Or was there?

She went to the swings, sitting on the lower of the two and kicking her legs until she went high enough that her hair flew out behind her like she’d seen Wonder Woman’s do on tv when she was flying. 

From here she could see Jason and his friends playing the game -- one of the boys got tagged out with the ball hard enough that he fell to the ground, and Steph was doubly thankful she hadn’t joined them -- and also her dad talking to the other people here. There were a lot more adults than kids, and they didn’t seem to be paying any attention to the birthday boy. 

In fact, it mostly reminded her of when her dad’s friends would come and hang out in the basement together, when her mom would send her down to bring them more beer and snacks. There would always be plans spread out on the table, blueprints and schedules, and she wasn’t supposed to ever touch any of those things. Once she’d been locked in a closet for an entire night because she colored on a piece of paper she’d found on that table, and it had been something important that her dad needed for his job.

Only his job was being a criminal.

Probably that’s why he was here. She knew that he’d been complaining that his parole officer “wouldn’t get off his ass,” and that meant that he couldn’t go to his favorite places anymore, because if he got caught hanging out with other criminals, they would put him back in jail.

Maybe Jason’s dad was a criminal, too. Maybe that’s how their dads knew each other, and her dad was using her coming to his birthday party as an excuse to plan crimes.

Unfortunately, all that did was make her even angrier. Her dad didn’t care about coming to the party, and he’d still taken her favorite new toy to give to some stupid kid she didn’t even know.

Steph narrowed her eyes. She was still swinging, swooping higher and higher, and from here she could see the whole park. The purple gift bag was still sitting beside the picnic table, and no one was paying any attention to it.

Her dad was here to plan a crime, why couldn’t she plan one too?

Jason wouldn’t even notice the present was gone. All she had to do was somehow sneak Rexy back into the car and hide it in the backseat without her dad noticing, and she’d have it back forever.

Decision made, Steph set about figuring out how to get away with it. The car was parked on the street, but a little ways down from the park. Almost half a block. How was she going to make it that far without being seen?

Once, last year, before her dad had gone back to jail, he’d taken her with him on a job. He’d made it sound super important, and she hadn’t known until later that what he’d really been doing was stealing money. He’d just told her she had to be a distraction, so that he could do something important for their family.

Being a distraction had meant standing in the middle of the store and loudly crying and saying that she couldn’t find her mommy and that her belly really hurt and she thought she was going to throw up. Those had been lies, but her dad had told her that it was okay to lie sometimes if it was for an important reason.

Getting Rexy back was super important, so that meant that it was okay to do something that was a little wrong in order to make that happen.

She needed a distraction. She couldn’t cry this time -- her dad wouldn’t be happy if she made a scene in front of his friends, and besides, she didn’t want everyone to look at her. She didn’t want _anyone_ to look at her. 

So she had to make them look at something else.

Pumping her legs, she looked out over the party. There wasn’t much -- the table, the grownups, the kids playing ball. On the table was the cake with its candles…

Candles. If there were candles, there was a lighter. 

Fire was super distracting. 

Steph stopped pumping her legs, letting the swing slow slightly before jumping out when she’d reached the highest point. She flew through the air -- her favorite thing in the _world_ besides Rexy -- and landed with a thud, not even falling. She’d been practicing on the swings at school.

She looked around as she ran towards the table, but no one was paying any attention to her. The other kids were fully engrossed in their game, and there were raucous laughs coming from the grownups that Steph knew meant they were telling stories that would get any kid shooed away. 

It was the perfect opportunity. 

She ran by the table, reaching out and snagging the lighter as she went, never stopping. Holding it carefully in her hand so no one would notice, she ran towards the trash can she’d spotted while swinging. It was overflowing, and there were crumpled fast food bags underneath it. She grabbed one, and hid behind one of the nearby big trees that were shading the whole area. No one could see her here, and it gave her time to start making the distraction.

Getting the bag to burn wasn’t as easy as she thought. Lighters were hard to use. She kept trying and kept trying, though, until finally she got it to light, singeing her thumb in the process. She almost dropped the lighter, but instead shoved the bag over the flame until it started to smoke. 

She waited until she was sure it was going to burn fully, and then threw it back towards the trash can. She peeked out from behind the tree, and no one was looking her way, so she went back to the swing. It was still swaying in the wind, and she hopped back on, pumping her legs until she could see everything that was happening.

At first, nothing happened.

A little smoke drifted from near the trash can, that was all. Steph glared. She had been sure that her plan would work. It was the kind of thing that worked in movies all the time.

She’d just have to think of something else.

Maybe she could sneak Rexy out after Jason opened the presents? It wasn’t like there was a guard or anything. She could probably do that. Her t-shirt was pretty loose, she could cram Rexy under it and hope no one looked at her too closely. Probably no one would; it wasn’t like anyone here knew her.

She was contentedly swinging, contemplating her new plan when she heard someone say, “Shit, there’s a fire!”

She blinked. There was considerably more smoke coming from the trash can now, and noticeable flames. The adults were staring, and the boys had stopped their game, and Steph seized her window of opportunity. She snuck over to the picnic table, dropping the lighter back where she’d found it as she reached for the purple gift bag. 

Success! There was Rexy. She pulled it out and hugged it close to her chest.

“Hey!” 

Steph almost dropped Rexy, and turned on her heel to find Jason standing there, glaring at her. 

“That’s mine.” He reached out and tried to grab Rexy.

“Nuh-uh! Rexy is mine!” Steph held on tighter, refusing to let go. 

“You can’t just show up at my party and steal my presents, you dumb little thief,” Jason snapped, giving Rexy a sharp tug. Steph stumbled towards him, but didn’t release the toy. She glared up at Jason. 

“I wasn’t _stealing_ , I was just taking it back,” Steph said, because Jason’s accusation made her tummy go all weird. 

Rexy was _her_ toy, not Jason’s. She didn’t give it to Jason, that was all her dad. _She_ wasn’t the bad guy here.

“There aren’t any take backs on birthday presents!” Jason said, sounding so appalled that Steph accidentally let Rexy go.

Jason stepped back quickly, holding Rexy in one hand and pushing her back with the other. “This thing is stupid, anyway, why would you even want it?”

Steph couldn’t believe it. This kid didn’t _deserve_ Rexy. “You take that back!” she screeched at him, launching herself at him. 

Jason clearly hadn’t expected that, as he didn’t brace himself like she assumed he would -- like the other kids she’d tackled had -- and went sprawling into the dirt as she hit him. She hit the ground, too, but didn’t let that stop her, trying to scrabble Rexy out of Jason’s hand.

The problem was that Jason fought _dirty_ , and immediately tried to bite her hand to get it off Rexy. So she did the only thing she could think of, and headbutted him. It hurt, but Steph was good at ignoring that. She was going to get Rexy back.

Jason didn’t give in, even though his lip was now bleeding. She’d managed to split his lip with the headbutt, which made the dull ache worth it. 

Dimly, Steph could hear the grownups had dealt with the fire, but she wasn’t about to lose this fight. She wasn’t going to give up her Rexy. Not to a kid who didn’t even _appreciate_ it. 

Though from where she was now lying in the dirt, she could see that Jason didn’t get many presents. There were only three besides Rexy, and one of them said “From Mom and Dad” on it so these were probably _all_ the presents Jason was getting. Steph had gotten more presents than that. She had ended up with _three_ dinosaurs.

Rexy was her favorite but Sara the Triceratops and Tori the Velociraptor were still sitting on her bedroom floor back at home. 

She thought again about Jason calling her a thief, and how much she hated what her dad did and how he always ended up in prison, and she didn’t want to end up in prison. She wanted to end up like Superman or Wonder Woman or Batman. 

Probably Batman wouldn’t steal a present, even if it had been his to begin with.

Steph sighed and let go of Rexy. Jason plopped back into the dirt, glaring up at her. 

“I’m not stealing your present, I was just saying goodbye,” Steph snapped at him, glaring. “You better not call Rexy stupid again.”

Jason wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand, and wiped _that_ on his shirt. Boys were so gross. “It sure looked like you were stealing it.”

“Well, I wasn’t,” Steph said, figuring that lying was better than stealing, at least. She would have defended herself more, but that was when her dad finally noticed what she was doing.

“Christ, kid, I can’t leave you alone for a minute,” he said, pulling her up off the dirt and looking at her and Jason. “You bust his lip?”

Steph figured she’d lied enough for one day, so she nodded.

Her dad laughed. He turned to a man who she guessed was Jason’s dad and said, “Told you us Browns are no one to fuck with. Even my little girl can throw down.”

“I see that,” said Jason’s dad. He didn’t sound happy. He didn’t ask Jason if he was okay, Steph noticed, even though there was blood smeared on Jason’s t-shirt. Jason was clutching Rexy the dinosaur in one fist, and purposefully wasn’t looking at her. 

She knew Jason would have won if she hadn’t let go of Rexy, and thought about telling his dad that, but her dad looked so proud of her, so she didn’t say anything. She just gave one last mournful look at her dinosaur and waved, and followed her dad as he led the way to the car. 

“You alright?” he asked once she was buckled in.

She nodded. She was sore in a few places, and the spot where Jason had bit her was turning red, but she’d had worse. “I didn’t get any cake.”

“Fuck, kid, the way you proved my point for me? I’m gonna get you ice cream.” Her dad was downright cheerful. 

That made a weird mix of feelings churn through Steph -- her dad wasn’t usually proud of her, but he was proud of her because she’d hurt a kid at his own birthday party. Steph knew that Jason had held his own, and that he was bigger than her and would have probably won if she’d continued the fight, but she still had the sense that she shouldn’t have done that. That his hurt expression when he’d realized she was taking one of his presents meant she should have apologized, not tried to keep Rexy.

Jason didn’t know that she hadn’t wanted to give Rexy away. That it had been her favorite birthday present.

Her dad was in a good mood the rest of the day, buying her an ice cream cone with sprinkles. When they got home her mom was still at work, so Steph went back to her room and picked up her two remaining dinosaurs, giving them each a hug. 

She hoped that Rexy was getting hugged by Jason. She hoped that he hadn’t gotten into too much trouble because of their fight. Somehow she doubted that his dad bought him ice cream after. It made her feel weird, almost comforted, thinking that other kids had dads like hers. She wished that she had been at the party longer, maybe she could have made friends with Jason. She remembered how he’d said Rexy was stupid, but he’d also fought hard to get it back, so he appreciated the dinosaur at least.

Maybe Rexy would be Jason’s favorite birthday present, too. 

That thought made some of the uglier feelings fade.


	2. A dozen-odd years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Brown, age 6, didn’t want to come to this kid Jason’s birthday party, especially since she figured out it was just a front for their dads to discuss crime. She’s especially cranky about the fact that her dad made her give her favorite new stuffed animal as a gift and plans a one-girl heist to get it back.
> 
> Then a dozen-odd years later, they meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Rainpuddle for the beta! Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for reading! ♥

_A dozen-odd years later:_

“What do you mean, you never had a favorite stuffed animal?” Dick sounded appalled as he stared at Damian. “I’m getting you one right now. Do you want a traditional bear or something with a little more personality?”

They were all gathered for a rare movie night -- Bruce was off-planet and they had convened on the Manor, sprawled out in the home theater room. Labyrinth was playing on the screen, and Damian’s offhand remark at not understanding why getting rid of old toys was worthy of mention had sparked the conversation. 

“I do not want a stuffed animal,” Damian said stiffly, in the way of kids who considered themselves too old for childish things. Steph was happy that she had left that phase behind. “I have several live animals. I much prefer their company to a toy.”

“It is weird you didn’t have one,” Tim said contemplatively. “I had a stuffed rabbit. I loved that thing.”

“I had my elephant,” Dick said, a soft smile on his face.

“Awww,” Steph said. “See, Dami? No shame in the stuffed animal game.”

Cass shook her head. “Attachments are a weakness,” she said softly, clearly quoting a childhood memory.

Steph squeezed her hand. “We can get you one, too. Ooh, maybe a dinosaur? I had a few stuffed animals I loved, but my faves were dinosaurs.”

“Ha, me too,” Jason said cheerfully. “I had a T-Rex that I loved.”

Steph had never quite experienced a record-scratch moment like this in real life. She blinked a few times, staring at Jason.

“What?” he said. “Obviously dinosaurs were cool.”

“Was yours a birthday present?” she asked. There was no way. That was way too much of a coincidence.

It was Jason’s turn to give her a weird look. “Actually- yeah, now that I think about it, it was. From some kid who busted my lip trying to steal it back from me.”

“To be totally fair,” Steph said, “it was my birthday present first and my dad made me give it away. It was more of a search-and-rescue than a theft.”

Jason blinked at her, then pointed a finger at her. “You asshole! You totally ruined my birthday party!”

“What is happening?” Damian stage-whispered. 

“I don’t know, but let it play out,” Tim whispered back.

Steph ignored them both in favor of defending her own honor. “I’m just saying, you made it sound like I was _trying_ to be an asshole, but it was _circumstantial_.”

“You were stealing a birthday present, and that clearly makes you the asshole.” Jason was unyielding on his stance, and Steph had to admit that it did sound bad.

“You wrestled a stuffed animal away from a little kid,” Steph pointed out. “And you didn’t have all the facts, which were that I loved that dinosaur and was willing to plan a one-girl heist to get it back.”

“Plan--” Jason blinked. “Oh my God, you set that fire.”

“Okay, what the hell happened at this birthday party?” Dick said. “And why aren’t you two in charge of planning _all_ the parties? This sounds amazing.”

“I let you keep it,” Steph said, while mentally filing Dick’s suggestion away for future use. “Like, I had a backup plan, but instead I left the dinosaur there.”

“Why was there a fire?” Cass interrupted.

Steph explained, “Because everything I knew about heists I learned from my dad, and he would always make me be the distraction, so I decided to set a trash can on fire to distract everyone while I rescued my dinosaur.”

“How old were you?” Tim asked. She didn’t know why he was judging her, he’d heard more than enough stories about her childhood to know that this was par for the course.

“Uh-- I think it was right after my sixth birthday,” Steph said.

Jason let out a defeated groan. “You did not win a fight with me when you were six. That’s a lie.”

“Dude, you can do math,” Steph said, sticking her tongue out at him. “And ha, thanks for admitting that I totally won. You ended up bleeding in the dirt and I got ice cream.”

“Wow, way to admit to _ruining my party_ , just like I said,” Jason said. “And it was my last one with my parents, too.”

“Oh, don’t pretend like you’re special because your childhood birthday parties were fronts for criminal activity,” Steph said, “because that was like, almost every party I ever had, and I don’t bitch about it. Besides, that party was shitty before I showed up and you know it.”

“You know, given everything, you two really are doing pretty good,” Dick said contemplatively before Jason could react to _that_ insult, and distracted them enough that instead Jason and Steph both threw popcorn at him. 

Then Tim insisted on restarting the movie from the point where the discussion had taken off, because Damian and Cass had clearly missed some key plot points while childhood revelations had been going down. Steph was thankful for the shift in topic, because it gave her time to marvel at how _strange_ life was.

After the movie ended, Steph was going to head home, but as she went in the foyer, Jason grabbed her arm. “C’mere.”

“Okay,” Steph said doubtfully, hoping that following Jason deeper into the gothic hellhole that was Wayne Manor wasn’t a mistake. He was through with his villainous stage, but they were all capable of a little creative vengeance if the mood struck right. 

Probably there wouldn’t be a repeat of the glitter bomb incident. Bruce had lost his shit about that, and they’d had to find a way to replace the east wing corridor’s carpet before Alfred had returned. Steph had learned _so much_ about rich people's carpet.

Wayne Manor was big enough that it took Steph a minute to realize that Jason was leading her to the family wing, where the occupied bedrooms were. The door he stopped in front of was his; it was a room rarely used. Steph had never even seen inside of it, because when she’d boredly peeked into each room, it had always been locked.

“This was my room, back when I was Robin,” Jason said. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. “It’s creepy as fuck, but I never really want to deal with this stuff, and-- well, you know how Bruce is.”

The door swung open, and it was like a snapshot of who Jason had been as a kid. He clearly hadn’t stayed in this room as an adult. Everything looked as though fifteen-year-old Jason had just stepped out: a bookshelf crowded with paperbacks with cracked spines, a desk with a few notebooks still piled neatly on it, and even a dated gaming system.

“Wow, I kind of thought you were exaggerating the _creepy as fuck_ description, but nope,” Steph said. She wondered what it would have been like to return home after dying to find her room unchanged; her mother had boxed hers up. She’d saved enough mementos that Steph had never grieved the loss of the things that had ended up at the dump, and it had allowed Steph to make a fresh start with her new life.

Jason’s situation was clearly very different.

“Yeah, I know,” Jason said. “But it’s handy, because--”

He opened the closet. There were still clothes hanging inside, tiny enough to fit Damian. Jason pushed them aside carelessly, and pulled out a storage crate. There wasn’t much in it, and all of it old-looking-- Jason’s own momentos, she realized, seeing a framed picture of a smiling woman and a red puffer jacket that probably had been too small for Jason even when he’d first arrived at the manor.

And then he pulled out a small stuffed dinosaur.

“No way,” Steph said, reaching out and stroking a finger along the T-Rex’s head. “How do you still have him?”

“After Bruce took me in he took me back to the place I was squatting,” Jason said. “I used to keep him in my backpack.”

A tiny piece of home, tucked away where you could touch it whenever you needed to feel grounded. Steph had done that sometimes, when things were especially rough.

She smiled at him, and at the dinosaur. Rexy, she’d called him. “I was so upset,” she said, sitting down on the bed. Jason sat beside her, and set Rexy down between them. “My birthday was the week before, and I actually got some kids from my summer program to come to my party, and they got me these dinosaurs. And then my dad barged in and just casually took my present to give to some kid I’d never even heard of, all so that he could do more shitty crimes.”

Jason nudged the toy closer to Steph’s hand. She picked it up, smiling. “It’s so crazy that it’s you, you know? What are the odds that we’d both end up, you know, here?” She gestured around the room, meaning so many things -- Wayne Manor itself and its suffocating opulence, the vigilante life, and together, alive, at the same time. All were minor miracles in and of themselves, and together--

They’d managed to lead extraordinary lives, somehow. 

She gave the toy an impulsive hug, squeezing it tight, then handed him back to Jason. “I’m glad my dad made me give him to you.”

Jason looked down at it, smiling in a soft way Steph had never seen before. “Yeah, me too.” 

Looking at his childhood toy, surrounded by the remnants of a life cut short-- Steph knew exactly what Jason needed right now. She scooted closer, wrapping her arm around his waist and tucking her head against his shoulder, squeezing him in a half-hug. “Can you imagine if the kids we were could see us now? They’d lose it.”

Jason laughed quietly. Steph could feel the rattle of it against her cheek. “I don’t know if little me would be telling me to suckerpunch you to get even or to start shoving valuables in a bag.”

Steph giggled. “Little me would still probably be scheming to get the dinosaur back. I would latch onto an idea and wouldn’t let it go, come hell or high water.”

“So you’ve always been like that, huh,” Jason teased. He kept turning the dinosaur over and over in his hands. It had a few faded spots, and the tips of his felt fangs were faded pink where Jason had apparently colored them red with a marker. “You were definitely a little hellion.”

“The weird thing, if you ask me, is that you _weren’t_.” Steph could remember her impression of him: a kind-hearted boy who deserved more. “You were sweet.”

“Take that back,” Jason said, but he sounded pleased. 

“Never,” Steph said. “You’re a softie and you know it.” 

Jason turned the dinosaur over in his hands one last time and said, “We’ve had a good run, me and Dino.”

“Rexy,” Steph corrected.

Jason shrugged. “But I think it’s time to keep the tradition going.”

“There’s a tradition now?” Steph sat up, looking Jason in the eye. “Do tell.”

Jason nodded. “You heard Dick. He had an elephant, Tim had a rabbit…”

“And Damian never had a stuffed animal,” Steph said, understanding.

“I know you said you were going to get Cass one, and she deserves something new and chosen just for her,” Jason said, “but Damian understands tradition. I think he needs Dino more than we do.”

Steph nodded. It felt right, to pass the dinosaur down to the current Robin. “Together?”

“I was hoping so. Less likely I’ll get a fat lip this time if you’re on my side,” Jason replied. 

Steph nodded. “He’ll respect the legacy.”

They’d make sure of it.


End file.
